Santana is going to kill him!
by Purple-Ketchup
Summary: Quinn Fabray has organised a reunion party! All the glee club is invited to get together, but there is one problem, and it has four letters. BRAM. Santana doesn't know yet, and she finds herself realising she still loves Brittany.. but is she too late for her blue eyed blonde? Various POVs. Brittana, a little Faberry, and Kurtana friendship. T for language.
1. She's going to be there

Hey guys, 2nd FIC! No beta, mistakes are mine, please review, even more please enjoy! I'll onlykeep writing this if I get positive reviews, is it wortimes time? Please check out mytether FIC, 'Captain of Ohio?' and as usual, take a look at Kris's fics, they're really good. You can find her on my followed authors, but it's well worth the effort! :P thanks for reading xx

Santana Lopez POV

Taking a deep breath and putting the phone on loudspeaker, I prepared to call my mom. I had managed to take four of my exams early, and I got to take the next 2 months out from college. I'm going home to Lima, and I can't wait. Don't get me wrong, I'm nervous as hell, but I need to see all my Glee friends that are still there. As far as I know, Quinn planned a party for all of us and I'm still in town for it in about a week. But that isn't the reason I'm nervous. I'm nervous becuase _she's _going to be there. I have no idea how many times I wished I could see her, be with her again. I love her, and it was so stupid to break up with her but at the time it felt right. I know I've got to make it right with her, and I need to have her back in my arms, I need her to be mine. I just hope i'm not too late.

Brittany Pierce POV

_'Brittany, Santana's coming.' _The words still circled through my head, so I did the only thing I could. I started dancing. I've been at it for about 3 hours now, and I'm completely exhausted but I can't stop. If I stop then _she _will find her way back into my head and under my skin. But worst of all, I know that if I think about her, I'll love her again. And I can't do that. I have Sam now. She left me, and I should be angry at her, right? Wrong. I'm still in love with her and I know it. Quinn told me about her party, and I know that 2 weeks isn't enough to prepare for seeing her again. Sam knows that she's going to be there, and I know that he's angry. I'm an awful liar, and I know he wants to ask me if I still love her. If he asks, I'm not sure if I could lie to him. Who am I kidding? She moved on. She doesn't love me. But the worrying thing is, why am I so disappointed about it?

_1 week earlier - No POV_

_"Quinn! You can't invite her!" Rachel was on the phone, and Quinn had told her about her plans for Brittany and Santana. "Why not? Brittany's miserable without Santana. She tries to hide it with sam, but I know she still loves her! And I know that Santana wishes she never put them on hold." Quinn heard the other girl hum down the phone, "I think quinnie the poo, that we need to get them together again!" The blonde scoffed down the phone, "Quinnie the poo? Watch out Berry, you're lucky I love you!" Quinn and Rachel had fallen for each other in senior year, but their relationship was still a secret. "I love you too, Q. Invite her, and we'll see if we can get the sparks flying again!" They said their good-byes, and put the phone down. Quinn sighed, before texting Santana. Sparks would fly, but would it be Santana and Brittany, or Santana and Sam? Did Santana even know Brittany was dating someone? One thing was for sure, this was going to get interesting. Quinn wondered if Puck could bring one of his movie cameras._

Santana Lopez POV

At last, I've got all my stuff packed and ready for the drive to Lima. Why am I so tense? I can lie to other people, but not to myself. I know _exactly_ why I'm so nervous. I'm 6 days, 7 hours and 23 minutes away from seeing Brittany. Not that I'm counting. Who am I kidding? I still love her, and I'm excited to see her, but the possibility it's too late is unbearable. Quinn never replied to my text, so I still don't know who else is coming, but I hope Puckerman does. I know he would love to, but I suppose it all depends on if he can get away from his film. Puck's a major league screen writer now, and I've seen the only film he had produced, and it was actually pretty good. But I hope he's there, because if Brittany doesn't want me back, I'm going to need him.

Sam Evans POV

This is not good. Santana? Back in Lima? Now I'm panicking. She's coming back for Brittany, I know she is. I don't stand a chance. She doesn't know I'm dating her, and Santana's not real _good _with surprises. She's going to kill me, and then take Brittany. Worst of all, I know Brittany loves me, but she's _in love_ with Santana. I can't even talk to her without her tuning out or just saying, 'Don't worry about it.' This party was a bad idea. I'm just praying to God that Santana never turns up, or can't face it or something. I don't want to die, and I'm pretty sure that while Brittany wouldn't let Santana kill me, she has no control over the Snixx rage. Quinn wouldn't back down, she said that 'Santana has a right to see the others. If you don't want Brittany to see her, ask her not to go!' but I cant do that. It's not fair to Brittany, she will want to see the others. Santana would never ask her not to go if it were me, but then again, the connection Brittany has with Santana is crazy deep. They're closer than sisters, and Kurt mentioned something about 'Lesbian Bed Death', but the whole glee club has walked in on the girls at _least_ once making out in the Choir Room. No, the only problem I have is wheather Santana wants Brittany back. I'm going to have to stay sober, and I _definatley _have to make sure that they don't play Spin-The-Bottle..

Rachel Berry POV

"Kurt! Quinn called!" Kurt was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. "I can't hear you honey! QUINN SAID PARTY THIS WEEK!" Finally, a slightly out of breath Kurt came into the kitchen. "Say what Hun?" I rolled my eyes. I swear Kurt is part deaf. "Reuinion Party. This week. We're going, no argument." He nodded, and I can tell what he's thinking. "Yes, Kurt. He'll be there. _But.._ So's Santana and Brittany!" His face instantly jumped from the frown to pure delight. "Oh _Really?_ Well Auntie Kurt is on the scene. Talk." I smiled while making a smoothie. It seemed he guessed what Quinn and I were up to from the off. "Quinn confirmed that Santana is still in love with Brittany. _And_ Sam texted Mike, who texted Artie, who texted Puck, who texted me, that Brittany refuses to talk about her, and that Sam thinks she still loves Santana. It's so obvious, it hurts." Kurt sipped a bright blue vegan smoothie. "This is good rach! But yes, we are agreed. Santana obviously regrets putting them on hold, but she is _SO _coming back for her now! Oh god, Sam! She's gonna kill him! Get Puck to bring a camera!"

Brittany Pierce POV

"Quinn, I can't do this!" I know I sound pathetic, but I really need to talk right now. "Honey, yes you can! You have to! Be honest with me. Are you still in love with Santana? I won't tell Sam." My head rips to my hands. I take a deep breath, I have to tell Quinn, I owe her that much. "Really? I..Yes. But she doesn't love me and I have Sam now!" I say quickly, trying to gauge her reaction. "Knew it. Miss Brittany Pierce, you are love sick for Santana Lopez. And how do you know that she doesn't love you?" I guess I should stop being surprised with Quinn. Her gaydar is second only to Sant.._Hers._ And Quinn had the uncanny ability to guess who likes who and who's been with who behind closed doors. She had been the first to guess about us, and she was the first one we told. She was also the only one who had had a smug 'I knew it' look on her face when they had walked into the choir room holding hands in public for the first time. "What?" Quinn was still talking, but I hadn't noticed becuase I was so lost in my thoughts. "I _SAID_ you still have a chance Brittany!" My heart stopped. "Wha-What? No. No way. _She _ended it, and why would she regret it? She's amazing, and beautiful, and a _great _kiss.." I was interrupted by Quinn, who apparently didn't want to hear details. "Then, Brittany, what does _this _say?" she had lost her patience, and was holding out her phone. I followed her gaze, and looked at the screen. Words jumped out at me, and they almost made me die right there. It was a text from Santana. **'****_Sh1t Q, I still luv hr. I still luv Britt. Wht am I gonna do? She htes me!' _**I gasp a little. That wasn't what I was expecting _at all_. "I could never hate you San." I barely noticed I said it, but Quinn did. That same smug look that I saw a year ago was back on her face, but I didn't notice. _Santana loved me. _This made everything do complicated. A thought belted it's way into my head, _Oh My God. Sam. _

Santana Lopez POV

"Hola madre!" I pulled my mom into a tight hug. She seemed tense, and as I released her she looked slightly uncomfortable, glancing back to the house. "Mom? ¿Que...?" She took my bag and looked at me closely. "Santanita, you might want to walk past the kitchen and straight up..Your Abuela is here." All the breath in my body left me. "A-Abuela? Here?" My mom nodded slowly. It was too much. I practically ran past her, going straight for the kitchen. "Abuela? Padre?" I called loudly before I came in. And mom was right, I should have gone straight up the stairs. My dad looked at me the same as he had always done, happy to see me. But my eyes were focused on the woman to his left. The woman staring at me like.. Like I was filth, which I was to her."Santanita! You're early, can I get you a coffee?" I nodded slowly, still not taking my gaze off of my Abuela. She hates me, and has since I told her I was a lesbian. "Hola, Abuela. ¿Como estás?" Still she looked at me. W only spoke in Spanish before I came out, and I wasn't about to change that. I wasn't expecting an answer anyway. "Bien, Gracias." I looked up in shock. Her words were cold and sharp, but she had answered me. That was new. She didn't ask me how I was, but then again, she probably didn't care. All I knew was that she had spoken to me. Even just two tiny words, she had spoken them to _me. _"Thank you for your time, Carlos." And with that, my Abuela stood up and walked out of the house. I should have been disappointed she left, but honestly? I was thrilled she had said something. I _really_ ran at my mother this time, hugging her tightly. "she _spoke_ to me!" my mom was in shock, we both knew where my Abuela stood on my sexuality, and she had never spoken to me since. I _had _to call Puck.

Noah Puckerman POV

My phone buzzed, and I can't help but smile when I see my Lesbro's name up there. "You're go for Puck." I heard a light laugh come through the handset. "Hey Puckasaurus. Guess what? My Abuela said TWO WHOLE WORDS TO ME!" even I couldnt stop the gasp that came out. "What like, to you? AT you?" Im not quite ready to believe it. "YUP. See you at the party, gotta call Quinn!" My phone rang dead, but I don't mind. I'm happy for Santana, I really am. I know how much her Abuela means to her, and hey, two words is progress from here. A vibration rippled over my desk, it was Quinn texting me. '_**Sup Puck. Sant's Abuela spke 2 hr! Bring a film camera. Sant doesn't no bout BRAM. Gonna b fnny as hell. -Q' **_I almost spilt my coffee. Santana didn't know? Well then, I have to more words. .

_**THE DAY BEFORE THE PARTY**_

Rachel Berry POV

"Kurt! Come help me with this outfit!" Thank god I have my Best Gay in new York with me, I needed him for this party, and he needed me to face Blaine. Funny, I still don't know where they stand, but I'm not asking him. He gets moody. "Which one Rachel? I've finished packing for Lima, all our stuff's in the car ready for us. Oh, the blue one. You never get it done up right!" I chuckled with him."that's why I called you!" he finished tying my jumper, and we got ready to leave. "Any news on Santana?" I nodded. "She's already in Lima. She still doesn't know Brittany is with Sam though!" The look on Kurt's face is alarming, and he turns in his seat to look at me. "She doesn't? Well that is going to be a _very_ one-sided fight!" I laughed, he was right. "Yeah, Sam doesn't stand a chance is Santana decides to take him. Unless Brittany stops her, which would break her heart and she would probably then kill herself." Talk turned more serious as the car journey went on, and an hour away from Lima Kurt squealed. "It's Santana! Her Abuela talked to her! And she wants help with her outfit for tomorrow, and I'm going red and black all the way." I almost lost control of the car. "Her _Abuela_ talked to her? Wow, tell I send congrats will you?" he smiled knowingly. "Already did Rach. Now, get us the _hell_ to lima, I have a distressed diva in need of fashion help!"

Brittany Pierce POV

"Quinn, what do I do?" I sigh for the thousandth time, and I can tell she's about to give me the same advice, for the thousandth time. "Nothing B. just see where you get to, and you will find where you stand." I know she's right, I do. I've given up thinking about Sam and Santana right now, I need to find a dress for tomorrow with Quinn. So now we're out shopping, and I have an idea."Q, why don't we go back to McKinley for half an hour? They have all our old costumes there, right?" She quirks an eyebrow, but just nodded and said nothing. A sly smile made its way onto my face. I begin humming a tune, and she quickly catches on. "Oh Brittany S Pierce, you are _so_ underestimated." my grin just broadens. "I know."

Sam Evans POV

I'm really nervous now. I can't stop thinking about them together. If Santana decides to take me on, I know I'll be spending the night on the ICU Ward. And I'd quite like to stay out of intensive care. Mike looked over at me. "hey Sam, what cha thinking about?" I debated wheather to tell him or not, and decided what the hell. "Santana's gonna kill me." now, I expected mike to be a little understanding, but no. "Hell yeah she is! You know we're all gonna film it, right?" He grinned at me wickedly, holding up his phone. "Do you have _any_ idea how much beer we've drank to give Quinn the bottles? Different set up in every room bro!" My stomach dropped. spin-the-bottle. With Santana and Brittany. Oh dear god, need some brain acid scrub over here.

Quinn Fabray POV

I stacked up the cups slowly. I had enough beer cups for a century, but if a certain Latina decides to forget Brittany by getting drunk? We're gonna need more alcohol. Sighing slightly, I grabbed my keys and ID off the side. The local store was about 10 blocks from here, and I am _not_ carrying 20 bottles that far. Santana still doesn't know about BRAM, the nickname I gave them sounds weird. Rather be saying Brittana, it sounds better. Still, after tomorrow night? You never know! I drove the distance to the store, and ran into Rachel in the entrance. Even though we ended it senior year, we still like each other and had ended as friends. "Fancy seeing you here!" I said with a wink. She rolled her eyes slightly, and it was adorable. "Let me guess, preparing for the eventuality that is drunk-trying-to-forget-Brittany Santana? She out dress shopping with Kurt by the way." A knowing smirk passed her face. "Yeah, you coming with me?" I gestured to the shop. "if you insist, miss Fabray." we walked into the store, both heading straight for the liquor aisle. "How've you been?" it was a simple question, but it got me talking. "I'm good, missed you being around though. Everyone sort of upped sticks and left!" I fake pouted, and Rachel laughed. "Poor you, being a major at Yale must be hard!" I heave some bottles off the shelf. "it is, but these bottles are heavier. Tomorrow is going to be the Best. Party. Ever!" Rachel looked at me enticingly. "Oh, spin-the-bottle should be fun, wonder who I'll rig the game for." I swear, the wink she gave me sent me swooning. "Let's get these and get out of here, Kurtana will be back by now and I want to see her dress!" I nodded hastily, careful to pick up some more alcohol on my way. A girl can never be overprepared for Satan when she's drunk.

So did you enjoy it? Hope so, love always, -B x


	2. Lima Heights Adjacent, Bitch!

Kurt Hummel POV

"Santana, there's something i need you to know." She stopped making coffee and turned to look at me. "Don't tell me you're going straight on me Lady Hummel!" I laughed, only Santana could or would say something like that. "No, it's something that..affects you. Like, a lot. Come sit down." She sat down gingerly, clearly concerned. "Santana, Brittany... She's dating Sam." I looked up at her, and I had the huge misfortune of being just in time to see her heart break. "Since when?" Her voice was suddenly hoarse. "About 2 weeks after your break-up. But San, Listen to me!" Calling her San got her attention, only Quinn and Brittany called her that. "You are going to win her back. She will be yours. You are going to look smoking hot at this party, and she _will be yours._ Sam hasn't got a chance!" Her look hardened, and I saw the Lima Heights Adjacent creep into her expression. "Damn Right." she growled, "I _will_ get her back. And you, are gonna help me Kurt. Dress shopping, today. Time to start turning some heads again. I'm getting my buzz back." I couldn't help but smile, only Santana. But I'm glad she is turning this around, because it could have gone two ways. One, the way it's going now, two, she gets drunk, arrested, and maybe kills someone. Needless to say, I'm glad she went with option 1. I'm also glad she wants my help, I want to be able to look smug when Brittany's neck cracks from turning her head to look at Santana's outfit.

**_THE DAY OF THE PARTY - JUST BEFORE KICK-OFF_**

_NO POV_

"Santana will you _stop pacing!"_" The Latina was wearing holes in the carpet, her killer heels radiating style. "Kurt, why? Why the hell am I so nervous? She has Sam. She's off limits." Kurt's eyebrow jerked upwards. "Honey, if she comes onto you, you won't stop yourself. Hell, you're gonna be in the same round in Spin-The-Bottle. It's not your fault if _she_ jumps on top of _you!_" Santana nodded, he was right. She took some deep breaths, and checked the clock. "Come on then, Auntie Kurt. We've got 10 minutes until the party starts, sources say Britt's arriving about 20 minutes after. I wants to gets Mah drink on, we're going to a bar for 40 minutes. I'm arriving late, and turning heads." Kurt laughed, "Okay, Courage, let's ship out. We can make a stop at that new gay-bar?" Santana nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not ruining this make-up by making out with someone.. yet." The younger man laughed, realising EXACLTY who Santana was aiming to get her mack on with later.

Quinn Fabray POV

"Hey Brittany? She's not here yet. You can stop looking at the door like she's behind it." She blushed, and I laughed. It was funny how whipped they were for each other. You have to feel sorry for Sam really, he's no competition for a certain spicy Latina chick that I _know _Brittany is way past 'in to'. Speaking of which, I need to check with Puck that he'd managed to rig up spin-the-bottle so that Brittany would have to kiss Santana. It would show the girls what they're missing at least, because even if Sam's there, I know that you can _smell_ the chemistry even if they're only in the same room. One look, and we know that they're going to end up together, so why delay it? The party had started about 35 minutes ago, and most people are here. Santana of course, I'd say is due in about 10 minutes. Honestly, that girl never fails to impress me. Turns up late, turns all the heads, and always parts the crowd. Brittany's neck is practically going to snap! I can hear a silence start to spread, and I know that Santana has arrived. Only she causes shock waves round a party. Brittany was in the other room, so she would reach me before her, and that was _probably _a good thing. Possibly.

Santana Lopez POV

I walked up to Quinn's door, with Kurt next to me. We looked _fabulous_. It must be said, Kurt knows a hell of a lot about how to make a girl look good. He opened the door for me, and I strutted through in front of him. In an instant, my nerves dissipated and a signature smirk slipped up. I was still Santana Lopez, and Kurt actually laughed at how many heads turned and jaws dropped. It was all down to him of course, Mental Note: Never go out in an outfit that doesn't have the 'Auntie Kurt seal of approval'. Naturally, my dress is red, it's my colour okay? And if you can say I don't look damn hot in it, grab a pair of glasses. I strolled lazily through the house, making sure my presence was known. Funnily enough, the one girl I wanted to see was in the last room. I met Quinn in the kitchen, and she gave me tonight's drink of choice, a cosmo. I almost laughed, even Quinn had said how good I look, and she _never _compliments me. It's a Cheerio thing. "She's in there, San." Only two people ever called me San, Quinn and who she was talking about. A familiar buzz was settling in me, right in the pit of my stomach. "Q, I haven't seen her since..y'know. Do you think I'll make a good first impression? The funny thing is, I'm not even nervous!" Quinn smiled warmly, which was nice. She leaned forward to whisper in my ear, and i turned my head to make it easier. "You know, if I wasn't totally in love with Berry, I'd so tap that!" I threw back my head and laughed, Quinn had told me, and only me, about her and the hobbit-saint-man-hands in senior year. Something about me knowing what it's like to love your friend. Pftt, please. I'm an _expert _in relationships that shouldn't work. I threw back my cocktail, It was show time. "Q, if I'm not back in 15 minutes, come find me with another drink. I'll need it."

I stalked towards that door like it was the cause of all my troubles. Taking the door handle in my palm, I twisted it and walked into Quinn's living room with my head held high. This was going to get _interesting._

Brittany Pierce POV

"Aye dios mío.._joder._" I don't know why I said that, I never swear, let alone in spanish. I think it might have something to do with the Latin beauty that had just walked in. It was one of her favourite phrases. She was... She literally left me speechless. There are no words to describe her, simpy looking at her pretty much turned me on, and at the same time shocked me deeply. She was rocking her signature colour, a deep, take no prisoners red that matched her skin tone to a T. A classic leather jacket that cut off at the small of her back drew attention upwards, the pair of aviators resting on top of the perfectly styled hair that tumbled in long, graceful waves to frame her face. Her dress ended at her mid-thigh, showing off those _damn_ legs. Everything to the _click_ her heels made matched, and I guess that Kurt is to thank. Speaking of which, Kurt walked up behind her, wearing his hair standing up and a typical elbow army blazer and skinny jeans. It might be usual Kurt, but he looked awesome. Still, I didnt really notice becuase she was _right there_. I saw him whisper something to Santana, and her eyes flickered smoothly over to me. Whatever I thought, I wasn't ready to see those mocha chocolate eyes look into my own. She could always read me like a book, and now was no different.

Santana started towards me, but something was off. I could tell that something, however small, was hanging on her shoulder. Then it was too late to think about it, and she was standing right in front of me. "Hey." My voice was barely audible, but I know she caught it. "Hey Britt! You might want to wipe that drool off your chin before _Sam _sees you." I felt myself flush, how obvious was it that I'd been staring? And then it made sense, the way she said Sam. She knew. Santana must have read my reaction, becuase she kept talking. "Yes, Britt-Britt, I know. Thanks for the heads up by the way, and Quinn wants to know if you're up for a round of spin the bottle with the glee club later, unless Sam doesn't want you to play if I do?" One of her immaculate eyebrows moved up, and I could only stare. "How did you find out?" I manage to say. "Oh come on, Brittany. It's me, know I have my ways. So how've you been?" I don't get how she can be so casual, like nothing happened. "I've been okay, I guess..You?" She smiled. God I missed her smile. "I've been doing okay. Louisville is a cool place, but I'm thinking about New York. It's more my speed. Have you seen Puck?" _New York_? What would she do in New York? So many questions were almost ready to tumble out from between my lips, but all I did was point in Puck's direction. "Thanks Hun, I'll see you later for a round or two? I think Q's setting it up. Later babe!" And with that, the love of my life, my soulmate, the woman that was no longer mine left me standing there, wishing I had the courage to just kiss her. This is going to be difficult.

Kurt Hummel POV

"So what did you say?" It's now my mission to get Santana back with Brittany, and I'll do it if it kills me. It's a good excuse to stay away from Blaine, but I'm also interested in how this pans out. It's killing Santana to be apart from her dancer. My gaydar might be awesome, but I don't need it to see that Brittany still loves Santana. Her reaction to my creation was enough. "I asked her where Puck is, and then asked her if I would be seeing her at spin-the-bottle. She knows I know about 'BRAM' or whatever they're calling that sham of a relationship." I nodded to let her know I was on her side, but she got sidetracked so I took the opportunity to find Quinn. "Hey Quinn, is it ready?" Quinn turned to me, smiling. "It's done, Kurt. Puckerman's got the remote, all he has to do is press a button and that handily rigged up bottle stops." Okay, I admit it. I'm totally in cahoots with Quinn and Puck, in fact it was my idea to rig the game. "It's a green light, I watched them talking. They _so _have the hots for each other, you should have seen Brittany's face when she saw Santana!" The blonde in front of me scoffed, "I would have loved to. Even _I _thought she looked good. What did it look like? You should have filmed it, I have a feeling you're going to need to talk about it in your best man speech!" I had to laugh with her, even though if this plan worked it was entirely possible. "Let me give you a hint, it was funnier than that time in the choir room when we walked in on them making out, like, the 5th time. Rachel's first? Remember her face?" Quinn almost doubled over laughing, "Kurt, nothing could be more shocked than that!" I nodded at her. "Yes it can, Q. I just saw it happen!" Soon we were both laughing so much that we had to put our drinks down, as we sat and recounted all the times we had walked in on them.

**_LATER THAT NIGHT_**

NO POV

"Spin the bottle!" A _very_ drunk Rachel Berry announced, leading Quinn round all the rooms. "Spin the Bottle players to the kitchen!" Quinn shouted over her shoulder, as Rachel tugged on her sleeve. Santana heard the call go round, and dragged Kurt into the kitchen, insisting that he play too. Brittany made her way slowly to the front of the house, and set her drink on the table. "Didn't think you'd show." The whisper into her ear made the blonde jump, and she knew that voice. But when she turned round, Santana was already halfway across the room. She saw her looking, and the brunette winked at her._ Is she flirting with me_? Brittany thought, and she kicked herself, it was just wishful thinking. "Oh hell to the no, Q! I am _not _sitting on the floor in this dress! Round the island people, _this_ bitch does _not _do floors!" Everyone cracked a smile at Santana's antics, of course it would be the diva.

"Okay, calm down San! Someone get this woman another drink before she starts talking Spanish!" Finn poured Santana a drink, but true to form the Latina decided to rant in Spanish a bit anyway. "¡Whoa allí, perras! ¡Soy Santana Lopez, y dejo pasando en español para nadie! ¿Lo tengo, Quinnie-the-poo?" Quinn just nodded, laughed, and said "No idea what you're on about San, now hurry up! I wants to get Mah mack on!" It was actually a good impression, and credit where credit is due, even Santana laughed. Finally, they were all settled round the island, and Puck had set it up. "Okay, Ladies and gentlemen, the Rules! Round one is a kiss. Round two is open, round three is tongue. Four is decided on who the players are. Same-sex kisses as well, so if you're not gonna do them back out now." Nobody moved away from the circle. "Right then!" Puck's gameshow host smile returned, and he continued. "Round one, Simple kiss!" He span the bottle, and it landed on Santana. "Santana, baby! Come see the Puckasaurus!" She laughed as she leaned in to kiss him. "Puckerman, I'd be flattered. Except for the fact I play for the other team, idiot." He grinned back at her as they settled back. Kurt noticed with some interest that Brittany didn't watch them. He looked at Quinn meaningfully, saying without words that Brittany didn't even want to see a small peck. "Yo, Boy-Chang! Your turn!"

The game continued for a while, with Santana being chosen to kiss Mike, Puck, Quinn, and Finn. Brittany had to kiss Quinn and Mike, but apart from that it was a practically clear few rounds. "Moving on! Round _four._ Your task will be chosen according to who it is with!" Brittany's heart began to speed up a little, and little did she know that the woman it had sped up for had experienced the same. Santana risked a glance over to Brittany, to find her resolutely focused on the bottle. "Hey! Lesbro! Your turn to start!" Puck broke Santana out of her thoughts, calling for her spin. "Bring it on, I was raised on this game! Well, Kings Cup too, we're playing that later Q!" Smiling, she reached forward, not noticing Quinn and Kurt give Puck the go-ahead, with the mohawked boy himself slipping his hand into his jacket pocket.

Santana Lopez POV

I span the bottle hard, knocking it to the right with a quick flick of my wrist. I know the chances of it landing on the one girl I actually want it to are slim, so what the hell. Up goes the cocky façade, because if I have to give Berry a love bite, I might as well earn a laugh from it. I got distracted for a second, Kurt sat up and winked at me which was funny to see, but I can roll with it, so I wink back. I'm busy concentrating on Kurt when a collective gasp brings my attention back to the bottle. And guess where it's pointing.

Brittany Pierce POV

"Ay Dios .. esto no está sucediendo." I heard Santana's Spanish, but didn't understand it. I couldn't stop staring at the open bottleneck that was aiming at me. "_Well _now! Looks like we have to think up a task for these lovely ladies!" Quinn laughed at Puck's dramatic announcement, but then, she would. The party had gone quiet, and I was thankful that Sam was out the back and away from this. A loud clap broke the silence, and I found my own eyes wrenched up to deep brown ones. Santana was just looking at me. Studying my reaction. After the time we were together, I knew what her eyes were telling me. They told me Santana wanted this, but I could also see herself getting ready for rejection, when I refused to do the task. Apprehension. "What's the damn task, Puckerman?" It came out as almost a growl, and I saw the look of instant surprise flash across her perfect features...Wait, did I really just think that? Of course I did, who am I kidding. I love her. "Wait..you're not refusing to do it?" Her head was tilted as she asked me. "Why would I?" God, that sounded way too forward. She probably thinks I'm just another loser hitting on her. "I have the _perfect_ idea!" Kurt surprised me, I didn't expect him to chip in. Then I heard his idea, and swallowed. _Hard_.

Santana Lopez POV

I'm going to _kiss _Kurt later. He is a _genius_. "You have to recreate the time when we walked in on you two making out in the choir room." I couldn't stop myself, i had to blurt out, "Which one?" I got a few laughs for that one, including a nervous one from Brittany. I bit my lip, I might have asked but I bet I knew what he meant...

_"San! We'll get caught!" Brittany tried to protest, but she still tilted her neck to allow her girlfriend better access. "Who cares... It's nothing they haven't seen, remember?" Santana's hands were roaming around Brittany's back and under her shirt. They were laid on top of the piano, and in the midst of a very heavy make-out session. The blonde was reciprocating everything Santana did, and the Latina was feeling feisty. Brittany was on her back with Santana straddling her, attacking her dancer's neck with passion. It wasn't long before a deep purple love bite was begging to form, and that was when Brittany decided this was far too one-way. Using all of her dancing skill and power, she flipped Santana over, so that she was on top of her. Their tongues began to dance, fighting for the dominance that was usually shared. When Brittany withdrew, it was only to repay the favour of the bruise colouring her neck. Pale hands slipped up between tan skin and material, eliciting a moan from the brunette below her. It soon became too much for Santana, and she pulled Brittany gently back to her lips. They resumed kissing, deepening it and changing it after intervals of a few seconds. Then, completely unannounced, Kurt and Mercedes walked in discussing the latest number for glee. They promptly stopped talking, as they caught sight of the girls. Kurt sighed, rolled his eyes, and coughed once, loudly. "Oh..Hey Kurt, Hi Mercedes." Brittany grinned cheekily, climbing off of Santana. They had just got up off of the piano, when the rest of the glee club came in. "Hey Guys." said Kurt, grinning slyly at Santana. He walked over to them, with Mercedes following him. "I'm not telling them, because this will be awesome when it comes out at some party.."_

"I can't believe you're choosing _now_ to bring that up, Kurt.." I looked over at Brittany nervously, but she looked like she was struggling to remember. "Which time was this again?" Yep, she didn't remember. I sighed deeply, looked at her, and said one word. "Piano." The mist clouding her thoughts cleared, and she gave me a different word. "Mierda."

Brittany Pierce POV

"Piano." Oh god, I'm going to kill Kurt. Instead, I went for something only Santana would understand. "Mierda." She actually laughed. "Mierda? You have _such_ a dirty mouth in Spanish, Britt! Saying that, you had an excellent teacher."

Again, a few laughs. In a way, I was actually excited, I got to make out with Santana! I thought of Sam a little guiltily, but at this point I was just too drunk to care about anyone but the beautiful Latina sat in front of me. "We need a piano..." I trailed off, but Quinn just gave me a knowing smile. "Look behind you." I did, and holy crap there was a white grand piano there.

"How the hell did that get in here?" Puck smirked slightly. "I brought it in for the party, in case we had any glee moments. Seems like it'll get used for something else though.." God I wanted to slap him. "Kurt, just so you know, I am _so_ shaving your eyebrows tonight." He laughed, throwing back his head. "Good luck, you might be in someone else's bedroom tonight but it won't me mine! And I'm not talking about Sam." Both Santana and I went red, and looked at each other.

"Anyway, we've got this challenge to do, ladies! You're forgetting that only Kurt seems to know what this is?" Puck made his voice heard, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him hold up a camera. "You film this, Puckerman, and I will cut you. Lima heights style. Clear?" He nodded, and gulped a little, lowering the camera. I felt my pulse start to quicken, before Santana and I walked towards each other. I've missed her body, her touch, her kiss. I have a feeling I'm about to get all of that though. "You sure you want to do this?" she asks, a little hesitant. I always loved how even though I can see she wants to do it, she checks with me first. Sam's never done that. I nod with certainty. Before I can stop myself, I bite my lip and whisper, "Just like old times, don't hold back. I want you." She smirked at me, and all my hesitation goes away. "Well that's a bonus, because I came back for you. Because I Love you, then, now and forever." The biggest smile in history assaults my lips. "I love you too." Those are the last words we spoke before we sank into the dare, relishing every moment.

Santana Lopez POV

"I love you too." those four words were all I needed. They wanted me to re-create it? I might as well give them a show! My arms found brittany's neck, as hers found my hips. I remember the way she used to touch me, the way she used to kiss me, the way she was mine. It could all happen again, and in the best possible way. We made our way over to the piano, never breaking the kiss until air became a necessity. Brittany hopped back onto the piano lid, and I followed. I was straddling her, kissing her passionately while she was on her back, and she pulled me down into her. I heard the door open, and someone walk in. Everyone was still cheering us on, especially Puck, when I was dragged off of Brittany. By none other than Sam himself.

"I'm going to hurt you now." Haha! Sam? Hurt me? "Try it, perra!" and try it he did. In full view of everybody, Sam Evans pulled back his fist, preparing to hit me. He swung forward, and my left hand darted up to catch his fist in my hand. The room fell silent, and I smirked. "How many times do I have to remind you?" I pulled his arm into a lock that could dislocate his shoulder if I twisted. "That I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, bitch." I let go of his arm, turned him around, and I couldn't resist my catchphrase. "And you know what happens in Lima Heights Adjacent?" I put his wrist into the lock this time, threatening his arm. "_Bad Things, mi amigo._" Then I released his wrist, pulled back my own, and my dress would have been ruined if it wasn't the same colour, because next thing Sammy Boy knows, he's on the floor, blood pouring from a broken nose. I crouched down to his level. "And that is how we do it. Next time, just walk away and I might not have to break you. Belive me, you got off _easy_. Those rumours about my having razor blades in my hair? Uhuh. _Truth._"

Brittany Pierce POV

I watched Sam try to hit Santana, and I knew what was coming. It was her Lima Heights Triple, she had used it on a cheerleader before. The end result ruined multiple uniforms. I couldn't watch this, I knew I should be defending Sam but in all honesty, when Santana got mad it was _really, really _hot. And that was the only thought in my head as my soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend crumpled with a broken nose. "Walk away and I might not have to break you." Santana stood and stepped over Sam, getting herself a drink before fisting his shirt under his chin, and dragging him out of the room. She walked back in, and looked at me apprehensively. I think she thought I'd be mad, but truthfully, Sam had tried to hit Santana. That could have been me, and I'm not strong like her. I was proud of her. I went over to her and whispered in her hear. "_That was so_ _hot. Did you really have to turn me on?_" I felt Santana's throat move, as she swallowed thickly. I expected no less, but she surprised me by recovering her game, and whispering back to me._"Maybe we should do something about that._._" _

No POV

Kurt, Puck, and Quinn watched Brittany and Santana leave. "I think it worked. Operation Santittany is complete." All three of them laughed. "Puck, did you really have to call it that?" He shrugged and slinked off outside. "Well, Q?" She raised her cup. "To the future wedding, I think, cheers!" Kurt mirrored her actions. "I'll say."


End file.
